Biting ripe fruit
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Harry's finding out after 16 years that Lily and James Potter are not really his parents! On top of it all, he apparently now has a fiance who is a half demon...just like him! Will Harry accept this odd marriage? InuXHarry R M
1. Chapter 1

**I have been watching too many SasuNaru vids as well as FNC. =-=**

**Pairing: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Summary: Being told a bunch of lies by Albus Dumbledore, Harry doesn't know who to trust anymore. Finding out his real parents gave him up for adoption, and now he's half a demon and half human? What more could possibly go wrong? On top of it all, he's found out about having an already chosen mate. Will Harry go along with this willingly?**

**Warning: Talk of male/male marriage!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>One strike after another, Harry Potter or was that even his last name at all? His heart had been shattered at the very thought that the only professor who he had looked up to was now telling him that all the hype and talk about being Lily and James Potter's son were all but a threaded lie to keep him safe but neither Albus Dumbledore nor professor McGonagall would even tell him what he was being kept safe from. But what they did tell him had a great effect on him. After learning about witches and wizards being real, it wasn't so surprising to hear about demons existing. But after hearing that he was half of a demon himself, Harry was feeling a bit lost and confused.<p>

Upon hearing about his demon lineage, they had also sprung another topic for him to think about; marriage. Something that he would have preferred to be talked about when one was older but to the way they were told, the professors had told him of his 'arrangement' of being suited for a mate since he was born. Although it was all so new to him, there was no way he was going to accept such things. Him being half-demon was as likely as Cho Chang saying she liked him. Harry had no idea as to what to do about the current situation and all he wanted from life was to be like his father. But who were his real parents and why was he given up for adoption? Did some kind of big massacre happen while he was a baby? If so then why did they send him off to live in the human world and not with his own kind? So many questions clouded his train of thought as he sat across from the two professors, both watching him with caution to see what he would say or do.

Gripping the rim of his school sweater, Harry could tell now that there was something that stirred within him. He really wasn't just your typical wizard, but he also had the blood of a demon running through his veins. If this was true, was he able to do things that did not require the use of wands and magic? And what about this 'mate' that his professors had been talking about? All Harry knew was the man's name, who went by the name of 'Inuyasha'. This man was also a half-demon like him and had been chosen by Harry's real parents, Naraku and Koga. The two were held in such high regard in the demon world and were considered the most powerful couple during their time.

What Harry was having trouble with was the strange fact of having two male figures as his parents. Was it possible among demons that two males could also have offspring of their own? And if so, how was he born? These questions were something he felt awkward with. It was embarrassing just thinking about it.

"Do you have any other questions, young Harry?" Young and turning sixteen as of tomorrow, Harry hated the thinking of being young yet being on the verge of growing up to being an adult.

"Not really, sir. But, can I ask you…why tell me all this now?" Professor Dumbledore looked at professor McGonagall with sorrow in his eyes and finally looked back at Harry.

"Your fiancé has come from the demon world to our world and has been searching for you. We came into contact with him and now…he is here to greet with you and take you back with him. I am sorry, Potter." Professor McGonagall's words were strict but kind.

The female professor stood up from her chair and held her hands nervously despite Dumbledore's calm presence. Dumbledore nodded his approval to the aging witch who in return looked over at the double doors that blocked out the rest of the castle-like school.

"You may come in now, Inuyasha." Hearing the name, Harry looked interestingly at the double doors.

Gulping slightly to not let on that he was afraid of his own kind, Harry watched in great interest as the double doors allowed a young man who looked like only a teenager himself; a man whose hair was silver as the moon itself when init was in full stage. White, puffy ears stuck out on the side of his head and seemed to move with every step he took and speaking of stepping, the young man's feet were bare and he wore a strange getup that came complete with a sword hanging off the side. His eyes were a golden color as though it were gold embedded into his eyes.

"So you must be mine, huh. What a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. Tell me; just what kind of a name is Harry anyway?" The man's attitude did not settle with Harry one bit and knowing this much, Harry turned and looked away.

Professor Dumbledore had left with professor McGonagall just a few seconds before Harry could even notice their disappearance, leaving Harry defenseless. Then again, he could always use magic. Or could he? Did this mean that even his wand was all part of just one big hoax? Not feeling so powerful without his wand, Harry could only watch the young demon walk toward him with great pride.

"Not so talkative are you?" The man came up face-to-face with Harry, looking into his eyes as though he were reading him like a book.

Harry's pulse acted up as Inuyasha brought his face closer, inspecting the strange looking said demon. He had never seen a half demon who looked more human then demon or even in between for that matter.

Sniffing Harry with his nose, Inuyasha curiously looked the boy over, searching every inch of his body, looking for what though, Harry wasn't sure. Harry began to feel a bit uncomfortable as the man sniffed in the oddest places.

"Hope you haven't been waiting forever for me, you smell like you're ready." The white haired demon spoke out as he put his hands on his hips and took a look around at the castle.

'I smell?' Harry pondered on this question and sniffed around. New scents were always strange to him as he always picked up different smells that he thought a normal human would have smelled a long time ago. Was it normal that he was able to smell from miles away of an object that he smelled?

Inuyasha sniffed around a bit more and began to follow a certain scent that was coming from the direction of the kitchens. Harry knew that the outcome of Inuyasha intruding on the house elves in the kitchen would likely result in him and Inuyasha getting kicked out of the school on the spot. Then again, him being told about an arranged meeting with his chosen-to-be mate and the fact that Lily and James Potter were never his parents to begin with, Harry doubted that the professors would allow him to stay.

Feeling the sense to pack his things and travel with this 'Inuyasha', Harry left for the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor house. The demon caught whiff of Harry's movement and twitched his ears as he followed his mate out of the professor's room and down the halls. The professors who had set them up for this meeting were nowhere to be found but that didn't matter. Harry knew this would be the last time he got to see his friends. He knew he was different from the other students this whole time.

As Harry and Inuyasha entered the room, there was a surprised gasp at their sudden entrance. The twins, Parvati and Padma Patil had appeared to be doing some late evening reading before calling it a day. Harry smiled nervously at the twins and went about his way to the boy's dorm room. Inuyasha, who was looking everywhere from all the banners and posters in the room to the furniture he found to be very strange.

"What are you staring at?" The twins had been looking at the white haired man since he had first stepped in, walking in after Harry.

Parvati was still in shock as to what was looking back at them and began to wonder if this was some sort of magic spell. Her thoughts took her to thinking about whether it was Neville LongBottom or Seamus. But Padma had not been so interested in what the boys had done to themselves this time and instead, kept her nose in her books while her sister, Parvati, kept watch as to what the young man would do.

Getting uneasy with the constant staring the girl was doing, Inuyasha sniffed out Harry and found him alone on a funny looking futon. His ears twitched as he sat down beside Harry cross-legged.

"What's that?" Inuyasha sniffed at the picture that Harry held in his hands.

Harry gripped the picture of Lily and James Potter tightly, going into a deep thought as Inuyasha sniffed at the picture once more; disregarding what the young half-demon had asked him. Harry let the picture fall to the floor as he stood up from the bed.

"Let's go. I won't need any of this now." Harry said and walked out of the room without another word, leaving behind a confused looking Inuyasha.

Waiting for him at the bottom of the stair case, Hermione and Ron had apparently heard about his past and went to check up on him. Seeing the rumor was true as the young demon dressed in red walked out of the room that Harry had just been in, Ron's face looked like he would laugh any minute now.

"So who's the dopy looking red-head?" Inuyasha leapt from the balcony-like stair case and landed on both feet, staring the boy down.

"Just leave him." Harry quickly ran down the steps and gave Hermione a hug.

As a true best friend, she had always been there for him in his time of need despite the different situations they had found themselves in. Inuyasha left the trio in a huff and sat down on one of the chairs. The twins had already left to go to their rooms for the night.

"Are you sure about this, Harry? You could ask if you can break it off you know." Hermione explained as she searched Harry's eyes for any sort of sign that told her that he didn't want to go, but she found nothing.

"It's fine. I really do want to meet my real parents though. Hopefully I'll be able to come back here again." Hermione and Ron shook their heads approvingly and smiled as they gave their best friend one last hug before he left the school.

"The least you could do is tell us who he is, Harry." The said man was crouching on the chair and sniffing the treats that had been laid out for anyone who wanted some.

"His name's Inuyasha. Speaking of which, we've got to go, Inuyasha." Harry hated having to say goodbye to his friends but he was afraid that if he didn't go sooner, that Ron would take a picture at some point to remember this day. It really wasn't everyday that you find out your friend was not entirely human aside from being a wizard.

"That old hag better have the portal ready by now." Harry smiled thinking the young demon had been talking about his Gryffindor professor, McGonagall.

"We'll take care of Hedwig for you, Harry." Ron told Harry reassuringly as Hermione handed him one of her spare books for him to pass the time with.

Inuyasha seemed to be a rather jumpy demon as he was already standing in the hall outside of the Gryffindor room. But as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked closer; the demon looked to be shouting with the lady in the painting. Ron laughed at the scene but Hermione gave him a warning look. Harry smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand while Hermione and Ron went to check out the damage that Inuyasha had done.

Seeing the pieces of stiff paper on the floor and despite it being night time, the lady in the painting was not saying anything about being in pieces. Instead, she scolded the young demon about making so much noise while getting out of the room. Inuyasha growled at her and was about to strike at the lady in the painting once more if it had not been for Hermione and Ron holding him back.

"This wench is making a fool of me!" Inuyasha exclaimed and pointed his bony finger at the fat woman in the painting.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You're going to get us into trouble." They had already accompanied Harry on his many adventures of trouble.

"Whatever! Let's go, Harry." Inuyasha turned on his heels and began walking down the stairs.

Harry smiled at his two friends and left them without another word. Ron and Hermione watched as their friend walked side by side with his arranged fiancé. They looked back at the painting that lay all over the floor in shreds and pieces. Hermione let out a sigh and used her wand to repair the painting.

* * *

><p>Standing in professor Dumbledore's teacher-like office, Inuyasha began to fidget with the different things in the office. Harry had to stop the young demon five times from touching anything dangerous. The doors to Dumbledore's office opened and professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came in. Harry straightened himself up while Inuyasha put his hands on his hips, glaring at them like he had done with Harry's friends.<p>

"About time you showed up. Now let's get granny Kaede on the other side!" The professors looked at Inuyasha expectantly and did as the young demon wanted.

Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and swished it in the air. A black hole came from out of the air and began blowing gusts of wind everywhere. Harry had to shield his eyes so that they would not tear up. Inuyasha looked pleased to see the black hole and grabbed hold of Harry's side, pulling him closer to his own body.

With one jump, Harry and Inuyasha found themselves falling through a tunnel, passing by stars on the way down. Was this magic? Harry didn't know and so his fascination for the new world that was said to be filled with demons began to grow rapidly. He wanted to know what the other demons were like. It was the same feeling he had when he found out that he was supposedly a 'wizard' when Lily and James Potter had looked over him during his infancy and so on.

A bright light at the end of the tunnel snapped Harry back to reality as they landed softly on a large field of green grass that Harry had never thought looked so green before. Flowers had popped up out of the ground from all directions and the nice warm breeze brought along different scents.

"You must be hungry by now; we'll drop by old lady Kaede's place and get you some soup!" Watching the white haired demon, Harry began to think of Inuyasha as just a mere child.

Not that there was anything wrong with half demon with the mind capacity of a child but what sort of trouble was he bound to get in with him around? Should he do as Hermione suggested and break off the marriage? Would he be able to see his friends again after that?

But after seeing how well the atmosphere was and how peaceful it all looked, Harry began having second thoughts about leaving so soon. Why not try something you've never tried before?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow! They're off to see lady Kaede and oooh! I also made a fic for Harry/Inuyasha, Harry with his full form of course! We'll find out later on though, just what is Harry half of? (Demon wise!)**


	2. An old woman and the tale of two demons!

**So, many fics yet so little time. What am I talking about? I got loads of it HA!**

**I really didn't think that Harry would be so interested in his real parents; usually the adopted kid would get mad at the parents, right? I think?**

**WARNING: Hm…marriage talks between two males (Nothing wrong with it!)**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Inuyasha nor do I own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Trees blew from the slight rush of the wind as Harry stood on a small hill looking around at the current surroundings that had captured his interest. If he ever thought the world of witches and wizards were a magical place, this world was certainly sitting next to it as a beautiful place. Butterflies flew in from all directions and some, landing on his shoulder and resting for a bit before flying off again.<p>

Inuyasha, the young man who was also part demon, had been stretching out his arms and legs as well as cracking his neck from side to side. Looking at him now, Harry began to get curious thoughts as to why the man would go through all the trouble of bringing him there when he had such an unenthusiastic tone in his voice for every word.

"Is that you, young demon?" The sudden voice caught Inuyasha and Harry off guard. An old woman with an eye patch wearing a miko outfit began walking up to the two of them.

Harry looked to Inuyasha for guidance, wondering just who was the old lady. The said demon seemed to know her for he was smiling at her not like with his friends or teachers. Was she the one he kept referring to as lady Kaede? Would she be able to send him home?

The old lady stopped and took one look at Inuyasha and then at Harry. Her eyes widened and she rubbed them to get a better look at the young boy who had ventured back with Inuyasha.

"This can't be the young cub from way back then. I must say, you've grown quite a bit, haven't you?" Lady Kaede smiled pleasantly at Harry but gave Inuyasha a stern look.

"Now what granny; he's home for good, you should rest easy." Inuyasha replied and blinked a few times before receiving a powerful blow to the skull by the old woman's hand.

"At such crucial times, you bring him back when his fathers told me not to let him come back home _until _it was safe!" Lady Kaede scolded Inuyasha and looked back at Harry with concern.

"Wait! It wasn't his fault, I wanted to come. Sorry." Harry had no idea why he was apologizing but if it would calm the old lady down, he was hoping it would work.

But that aside, why had he gotten so defensive about seeing Inuyasha get hurt? Or the fact that the young demon was getting scolded for something he didn't decide? If there was a connection, Harry was hoping on finding it.

"You probably have many questions to ask. Inuyasha, straighten up and show your mate where my house is! Go!" Inuyasha scowled at the old woman but did as he was told and pushed Harry in the direction of a small but plentiful village.

Lady Kaede looked up at the sky and slanted her eyes. A dark day was brewing quicker then before and she knew that if the young half demon was to survive in this ill world, she would have to perform a certain ritual that consisted of having the demon's parents close by.

* * *

><p>As lady Kaede entered the small home, she was surprised to see that the young half demon, Harry had been sitting quietly whereas Inuyasha was scouting out all of her food and was robbing her blind of her nutritional goods. Perhaps the boy would be a good influence on Inuyasha.<p>

"Inuyasha, you are familiar with the current situation, are you not?" The said man's ears twitched at the word 'situation' and he instantly snapped into a serious mode.

"Yeah…that war with the Tora demons. What about it?" Harry could tell that the old woman was obviously hoping that Inuyasha knew a bit more than that and waited patiently for her to tell the story.

"Rumor has it that your father, is asking for help from Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked shocked to hear this.

"My father is? Are the Tora demons really that powerful?" The old woman lowered her head sadly and closed her eyes.

"So it may seem. At this very moment, a war is stirring somewhere close by and it seems that soon enough, no where in this world will be safe from the hands of those demons. And now…young Kana-Hoshi is now amidst in this madness." As much as Harry was confused, Inuyasha did not seem quite puzzled at the name, 'Kana-Hoshi'. Who was this person?

Lady Kaede let out a sigh after an awkward silence and began the long story.

"Twenty years ago, Inuyasha's father was settling a dispute among the Tora demons and the Shishi demons. It looked to be peaceful after some time and Naraku, who was of the Shishi demon tribe, took an interest in one of the demons from the Tora demon tribe. But Bankotsu was not born a demon or as a half demon. So he found the courage to use Koga, a demon of the wolf tribe, as a source for power so that his son or daughter would be at least strong in some way, shape or form. But he was purely human and acquired the capability to feel compassion for humans and demons alike. And that was how Kana-Hoshi was born.

You see, young Inuyasha, the boy who sits across from you right now, his true name is Kana-Hoshi. He is from three tribes, but…that is where the war all took place. The Tora demons looked down on Bankotsu for having sought out the power of a wolf demon and wished to see Bankotsu dead. They did not approve of accepting help from anyone much less other demons. They attacked the village that Kana-Hoshi had been born in and devoured any humans who got in their way."

The old woman took a breather to see if either of them was following her. She had both of their complete attention. She continued.

"As a result, the demons of the Shishi tribe heard of their own kind being in danger and rushed to help, but the Tora demons had much more power then the Shishi tribe were led to believe and so, Bankotsu took Naraku and his young infant, Kana-Hoshi, to your father's lands, Inuyasha. There, Bankotsu and your father were able to come to terms with each other and fought along side each other along with the wolf demons, against the Tora tribe. But even with your father's strength, they did not appear to be equally matched against the Tora demons.

Kikyo, my elder sister, was chosen as the care taker for Kana-Hoshi and was told to send the baby away from this world altogether. Naraku was devastated having to give his child away to people he didn't know but Kikyo reassured both of them that the child would be safe.

I am not sure who told you, Inuyasha, but why they told you to get Kana-Hoshi back is something I want you to answer for me."

Harry felt lost in his own past. Was this Koga demon just a tool for his father then? He looked over at Inuyasha to see if he was just as lost as he was but Inuyasha did not look confused nor did he look like he was interested but something in the man's eyes told Harry that he was planning something.

"So my old man knew his father, huh? Guess that means you're a liger demon if you come from both the tribes. And another thing, granny, you're really bad for telling old tales, grandma. You forget that it was my mother who set me up with Kana-Hoshi? I already knew that was his name since the day we met at my mother's." Harry could see the young demon was pouting.

"Don't be wise with me, Inuyasha. I remember that part quite well. But you must know, Inuyasha that it was _my_ sister who gave her life to protect that child whom you travel with now." Inuyasha instantly piped down and allowed the old lady to speak again.

"Kana-Hoshi, you will stay with me here in the village while Inuyasha goes to fetch for Naraku and Bankotsu. They must be terribly worried by now. I'm sure they've sensed your presence." Harry complied with this and there was a terrible atmosphere in the room.

"So you're telling me to leave my mate here in the hands of an old woman? Are you out of your mind? Kana-Hoshi's coming with me!" Inuyasha stood up abruptly and began pulling Harry's arm ferociously, pulling him out the door.

Lady Kaede heaved a sigh of relief and began making a cup of tea for herself. She knew what the young boy wanted and had been wondering about since his arrival but she had made an oath with Kana-Hoshi's father and mother stating she would do everything she could to protect him from harm. Kaede knew that the boy wanted to go back home and what better way to stop a question then by getting rid of the questioning person? She made up a lie in knowing full well that Inuyasha would surely cave in. All so that Harry would not ask about getting out of an arranged marriage.

'Good luck, Inuyasha.' The old woman took a sip of her tea and smiled at the very thought of Inuyasha's patience.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! So Bankotsu knew Inuyasha's father! Just so you guys know, in case you don't know, Tora means tiger in Japanese and Shishi means lion. I know what you must think, 'poor Koga! Being a tool?' NO, WRONG! Koga is more than just a tool and it will all be explained in the next chapter! So unless you want more I suggest you review!**


	3. KanaHoshi and parents reunited at last!

**I've got the…COMPUTER BLUES!**

**WARNING: Contains HUMOR, A teeny bit of fluffy shounen-ai!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Stomach growling and chilling to the bones, Harry sat up against a portion of a cliff, looking up at the stars. It was night time and the moon was but a faint, glowing fingernail in the sky among the many stars surrounding it. Inuyasha had fell asleep long ago and was snoring soundly right next to Harry. Cricket noises could be heard all around them as the fiery flame in front of them began to dim against the cold wind. Harry was not the type of boy to complain about such a trivial matter such as sleeping in the wilderness. But there were certain limits that called for a proper housing.<p>

A howling sound broke the chatter of the crickets and rang through out the cold night air. But upon the wolf's howling, Inuyasha was awakened. His ears twitched at the next few howls and he sniffed in their direction. To Harry it was the most thrilling thing he'd seen all day. To be woken up by a howling sound and acting like a dog himself, Harry wouldn't have been too surprised if the young demon started to howl like the wolf.

But Inuyasha did not howl and instead began to wander off, leaping like a frog from one place to the other, forgetting all about Harry. The said boy let out a sigh and put the fire out, knowing full well that they would not be getting much sleep tonight. As his friend, Ron, would have said, "Put him on a leash, Harry! He's like a wild animal!" And if Ron had been there with Harry now, saying those same words; he would probably be right. Inuyasha was like an animal.

Harry had finally caught up with Inuyasha and looked around to see what it was that Inuyasha had been sniffing out. "What is it?" Inuyasha did not reply to Harry's question and instead, kept walking on all fours, his claws digging into the ground each time.

Finally lifting his head and looking carefully at something in the distance, Inuyasha got up from the ground to get a better look, still avoiding the questionable look on Harry's face. To Harry's surprise, Inuyasha began to growl like a dog in response to what looked to be an enemy.

Harry had no idea what was going to happen and without thinking, Harry went behind Inuyasha acting on instinct. Something was moving in the distance and if this was an enemy, Harry would not be able to help out as he had left behind his wand back at the school. Inuyasha held out his arm and said, "Stay behind me! This guy reeks of blood. And I don't mean humans." As told, Harry stayed where he was and allowed the man to take on whatever it was that was coming at them at full speed.

Once the unknown being was in range, Inuyasha was just about to strike just as the other being was about to strike down with a giant sword, the person standing in front of them, stopped. Inuyasha grinned and went to swipe at the man that stood in front of them but the man easily dodged the young demon's attack. Inuyasha was about to strike again and would have gotten the man too if it weren't for a woman that stood in his way, blocking the demon's blow with a giant, wooden boomerang.

Inuyasha growled at the woman who wore a breath mask over her face and a certain outfit that looked to be designed for fighting. Harry was standing in awe at the size of the sword that the man had carried with just one hand. Were humans really this strong in the demon world? If so, Harry was beginning to think there would be no need for a wand.

"Kana…Hoshi?" Hearing that name, Harry was influencing the outcome that this man standing in front of him must have known him before he was adopted.

Inuyasha put down his hand and ran in front of Harry, growling at the older man who stood before them, resting the big, heavy sword down into the ground while he rested a hand on the handle. His hair was tied together in one long braid that traveled to the lower half of his back and a purple, four pointed-shaped, star; was visible in the middle of his forehead.

The man who had said Harry's real name blinked a few times before looking behind him to call off the woman who had blocked Inuyasha's attack. The woman nodded in response and let the wooden boomerang fall to the ground with a THUD! Inuyasha did not let down his guard but he did step aside to see what the man would do.

"It's been such a long time! Your mother has got to see this! Wait a minute, what are you doing back? Not that we don't want you home…" The man trailed off and he looked over at the demon who had tried to attack him earlier.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't bring him back! My mother said to bring him back home." Harry began to think that Inuyasha was getting rather defensive just over a small glance.

The man with the sword let out a sigh and looked back at the way he and the woman had come. Both Harry and Inuyasha were interested as to what could have caused the man to go their way. Were they running away from something large?

"Guess there's no point in asking you to turn back now I suppose. Alright, Sango, call Kilala and get these two to my domain. Naraku must be worried about my safety by now. Nice seeing you again kiddo!" The man had said Naraku; the same being who was told to have given birth to Harry.

Harry and Inuyasha watched as the man rushed off in the other direction while the woman, Sango, called for a large two-tailed cat from the sky. Now Harry was really confused. Was that man his _father_? Harry began to think to himself, thinking over that if they had met his father that would mean he was sending the both of them back to the house where this 'Naraku' character was.

Sango jumped onto the back of the large beast that had been swishing its tails wildly against the cold wind. Inuyasha wasted no time on climbing aboard and grabbed Harry's wrist, yanking the boy up behind him. Here he was, Harry Potter, or should he call himself, Kana-Hoshi; sitting on the back of a wild cat-like monster that looked to have jaws strong enough if it wanted to, to snap the neck of any human being. Just the thought of it gave him a shiver that ran up his spine.

The cat demon jumped into the air and floated across the land like it was a balloon but with a mind of its own and darted for a small mansion-like house that looked more like a shack then it did a house. The ground shook just as the cat was landing. Harry was beginning to wonder what had he just gotten himself into?

A man who stood guard by the entrance of the home bowed his head in respect once he noticed Sango had returned. And anyone who traveled with the young woman must have been a friend to Bankotsu.

"Is Lord Naraku awake?" Harry wasn't sure he was hearing this right. Did she just say lord?

The man lifted his head and nodded nonetheless and led them inside. Curious as to where the cat demon had gone off to, Harry looked behind him and realized that the large cat that he had seen earlier was now just the size of his hand. He looked back to the front of the group and saw that they were stopping outside of a screen covered room that was lit up by just a single candle.

The man, who had been standing guard, bowed his head in respect and was kneeling on the floor, encouraging the others to do the same. Sango and Harry followed his lead but Inuyasha just sat down with his legs crossed.

"Lord Naraku. Sango has come with visitors, my lord." The man, who was known as Naraku, stood up from his sitting position and slammed the screen door to the room, open.

The man certainly did not look like no woman who could give birth, so how was it possible for him to be born? Harry could only wait and hope that they could tell him how his 'mother' was able to conceive him while he was a male. Perhaps he could get his answers by the end of the night?

"You should have left the dog outside! Huh? Is that you, Kana-Hoshi?" The man who was obscenely dressed in a blue, flowery kimono-looking outfit and long, black hair that trailed down to the middle of his back. Harry was beginning to think he was dreaming.

There was absolutely no way that this man could really be his mother. Harry looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to have taken an offense to the word 'dog', did not seem to mind the other man's strange fashion. Harry's thinking and ulterior ideas seemed to have fled him as Naraku flung himself down at Harry's level.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay with us, Kana-Hoshi. There were too many demons attacking and although deep down I regret sending you away, it was for the best. Look at you; looking like a weakling, you should be much strongly built then this! What kind of worlds were you sent to?" Naraku gazed into Harry's eyes and caused the boy to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Harry knew Naraku was his mother and all but it was all still so odd to him. What was he really supposed to look like? Forgetting his worries for now, Harry smiled back, hoping to end the odd conversation.

"Oh! You even have the same smile as your father. Your features never changed from when you were a child. Still so fragile…so I take it, _this _is your mate?" Harry and Naraku both looked over at Inuyasha who was scratching behind his ear with his foot instead of with his hand.

"He's Inuyasha. Lord-I mean, mother, I wanted to come back, it wasn't Inuyasha's fault!" Once again, Harry began wondering just why on earth he felt like he was protecting the young demon. He wanted to get out of this marriage, right?

But the older male looked soothingly at Harry and caressed his face, still smiling. "You love him, son?" Was this a trick question? Facts looked on in Harry's case, that he was dragged to this demonic world because he was engaged to someone. But Harry did not want to marry so soon to someone he hardly knew so how could he love the man?

"Well…" Harry was stuck at a crossroad and didn't know which answer to supply his mother with. Did he love Inuyasha? And even if he did, would he ever get to see his other friends?

Naraku, Sango, the man and Inuyasha were all looking at him expectantly. Harry was not one for such close attention from others and often tried to keep away from people or things that would cause a stir or a riot. Trying not to be at the center of things seemed to fail at this point.

"It's alright, Kana-Hoshi. You must think you're too young for such a thing, correct? Well, no matter, I have many possible suitors for you when you're ready. Come, my child." Naraku lifted Harry like he was a child all over again and held the boy in his arms.

Inuyasha folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air. He wasn't so fond to see his so called 'mate' being taken in by his original mother. Inuyasha's jealousy was that of the small room that Harry was allowed in and he was not. Sango however, saw this as a nurturing scene of bonding a mother and child together again.

"My lord, Bankotsu is still fighting with the enemy. Should you really be here? It's too dangerous here!" Sango's outburst got Inuyasha's attention.

Harry felt the patter of a hand, gently smoothing out his hair. The sound of a beating heart right next to him, Harry began to feel a little calmer and felt as though a thousand problems had been lifted off his chest. Naraku must have sensed that he was getting tired because the man had stopped patting the top of his head and was now sharing a large blanket-like quilt with his son.

In all the years he had spent with his fake family back in London, Harry had never felt so reassured like he was right now, with his real mother. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad having a mother like Naraku. Harry rested his head on the older man's shoulder and went to sleep, forgetting all about his questions.

* * *

><p><strong>An: My, is Harry feeling at home already? Anyways, *Cough*, I tried not to make Naraku too evil or too nice, so I sort of added a bit of Grell's personality to him while keeping his serious tones. (Grell – Black Butler)**

**Also, I know it was too quick for Bankotsu to catch up with Harry on old times but he's in the middle of battle! SO! In the next chapter, we get to picture Harry or should I call him, Kana-Hoshi, which means powerful star in Japanese, Ahem, We will get to witness Harry's babyhood (He was five months old when he was sent away to the human world!) And so, the appearance of Kana-Hoshi's true form will take place in the next chapter so look forward to it! RXR**


	4. Inuyasha, meet KanaHoshi!

**I feel so grown up right now but it's so tiring! =-=!**

**WARNING: Contains DEATH, Violence, and a bit of…puppy love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><span>Previously~<span>

_Harry felt the patter of a hand, gently smoothing out his hair. The sound of a beating heart right next to him, Harry began to feel a little calmer and felt as though a thousand problems had been lifted off his chest. Naraku must have sensed that he was getting tired because the man had stopped patting the top of his head and was now sharing a large blanket-like quilt with his son. _

_In all the years he had spent with his fake family back in London, Harry had never felt so reassured like he was right now, with his real mother. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad having a mother like Naraku. Harry rested his head on the older man's shoulder and went to sleep, forgetting all about his questions._

* * *

><p>The ground shook and the small, wooden house trembled with each demon that had barely scraped the shingles of the top of the roof. Sango and Kilala were already killing off a dozen of the Tora demons but the young woman was finding it harder and harder to figure out what their next move might be. Her instincts had only told her to keep them away from the house as much as possible.<p>

Looking over the battle grounds now, she could see that the young half demon, Inuyasha, who had joined in the fight just a while ago, was barely able to make a scratch on their furry faces. The man who had been standing guard was doing all that he could to prevent the demons from attacking Naraku and his child.

A few of the beasts went down with one blow and the man who caused this, Bankotsu, was now standing over their bleeding corpses with his giant blade in his right hand. He grimaced at the sight of how many there were altogether, and as exhausted as he felt, Bankotsu wielded his sword over his shoulder and tried to walk off the extra running and jumping he had done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mean while…<strong>_

Harry Potter, the boy who could not recall his past with his original parents, found out from Naraku that they had to erase the boy's memories before sending him off to another world. That left one question answered but a dozen more in its path. He was still a bit sleepy but remained quiet and still in Naraku's arms, his head gently laid against the man's chest.

Kana-Hoshi was content. The boy was reunited with his original family and his new friends were now battling evil on the outside of their temporary home. Dust from the ceiling fell as often as the ground shook. Feeling a bit curious as to what kind of fuzzy and furry creature was crawling over his hands, Harry looked down and nearly jumped at the sight of a lion's tail sprouting out from his own buttocks!

"What's wrong, my child?" The older male asked as Harry settled down again.

It was like he was back at Hogwarts again; just not being human anymore. A lion's tail and fuzzy, round ears that looked almost half triangle and half of a circle. But not only did he sprout a demon's accessories, his vision began to get blurry but as soon as Harry took his glasses off, his vision was perfect. Was this a sign that his memories were returning?

"Mother, I have ears!" Harry did not know why, but his voice had changed from his regular and low voice to a more high pitched one that sounded like a squeaking noise.

Naraku smiled down at Harry and brushed the back of his head gently. Another feeling pulsed in Harry's chest. Something that was not felt when he was with his adoptive parents, Lily and James. Without thinking, Harry nuzzled up against the man's hand and began to lick his wrist. His tail swished back and forth like a rope being pulled from a puppeteer.

"Yes, you do, Kana-Hoshi; now that I have my boy back, KAGOME!" A woman dressed in a white long sleeved top and red bell-shaped pants, that nearly covered the top of her toes, came out into the hallway.

The girl lowered herself to the floor and bowed her head in respect, closing her eyes as she did so. Her black hair flowed with her movements and covered her face while her hands lay in her lap.

"You called for me, Lord Naraku?" The girl's voice told Harry that she must still be in her teen years.

Harry clung to Naraku like a lost child and could feel the man's heart beating in sync with his own. The girl, Kagome, raised her head and waited patiently for the man to speak. Was his birth mother really that powerful that he could be called a lord? If so, Harry was looking forward to some of the world's outstanding demons.

'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing. Is he really fighting?' Harry thought as he fiddled with the tip of his tail and finally noticed there were claws on his fingers.

"Summon for the demon, Inuyasha. He should be fighting right about now. Be careful." Kagome bowed her head again in respect and left the house as quiet as a mouse.

Harry began wondering what his mother could be thinking on sending the young girl to such a dangerous field. Wouldn't she just get eaten? Forgetting about the girl for now, he had more important questions as to why his parents had decided to erase his memories. He looked up at Naraku, feeling the sleepy sensation he had been feeling for most of the night.

"Mother, why did you erase my memories? Was it because of the Tora demons?" Naraku closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them and looked down at his son.

"You were born a few years after Inuyasha and you were just the smallest cub I could hold in the palm of my hand. Your father, Bankotsu risked his human life to save the two of us. Koga, a demon of the wolf tribe, helped us escape and he is also the reason we had to erase your memories. I guess you could say it went something like this…" The man trailed off into memory lane and recalled the very day that Kana-Hoshi was born.

_**Flash Back~**_

_Shouting and sounds of burning houses could be heard a mile away as a small hut that held five beings; a human who was the son of a leader of the Tora tribe, Bankotsu, Koga, a demon of the wolf tribe, Naraku, a half demon of the Shishi tribe, Kikyo, a human and priestess that had been summoned during the great war with the Tora demons._

_And last but not least, a great lord demon who had taken in the couple, Naraku and Bankotsu. The small hut that was provided was not away from the danger but that did not mean they would be in any danger as of yet._

"_Everyone should clear the room; I'll need enough space for the delivery." The priestess, Kikyo, set down her bow and arrows in a corner of the room while the three men, who had been standing around Naraku, left the small hut to stand guard._

_The priestess knew that a birth in the middle of a war could be a dangerous time but there wasn't much time left as the baby was about to be born any second. She ripped the sleeves of her white and red robe off in order to use it as a blanket. _

"_Lord Naraku, I'll need you to take a deep breath and push. Keep pushing until I tell you to stop, we're running short of time!" Naraku scowled under his heavy panting._

_But seeing as the woman was right, he had no choice but to force the poor baby out. God only knew how much longer the hut would hold still for. Naraku took another deep breath and pushed as hard as he could. Kikyo readied the blanket-like sleeves and caught hold of the baby._

"_It's a boy, Lord Naraku." Kikyo spoke as she wrapped the infant in her ripped sleeves and handed the baby to its mother._

_Naraku laid his head against the mat that was lying underneath his head and gazed at his newborn son. His body had returned to normal, a certain custom if a Shishi demon wanted to give birth, they'd take on the form of a woman and revert to their natural selves afterward. The boy's ears and tail were plainly visible and stuck out of the wrapped around sleeves._

"_My lord, they're coming!" Kikyo ushered Naraku to make a choice. It was either leave the baby to the priestess or to die along with her._

_Naraku was in no condition to move much less hold onto his son. She allowed the man to take the time to name his son and went outside to see what the situation was and how much time was left before the entire village was destroyed._

"_Kana-Hoshi will be your name." Naraku, still a bit sore on the legs, tried to get up and walk him and his son out of the hut before it could cave in on them._

_Koga and Bankotsu were still fighting off the Tora demons with Kikyo, the priestess, helping out every chance she got. The demon lord, who had helped them flee for safety just a few weeks earlier, was now standing guard over the hut._

"_Bankotsu is…" Just realizing the man was up and walking about, the demon took a glance at the young infant in Naraku's arms and smiled warmly._

"_He is alive. I doubt any beast could take him down. Your son is a half breed like mine, eh?" The man looked up to the full moon in the sky that had been shining all this time. _

"_Your son is too?" Naraku looked up at the man and saw the man smile for the first time since they had first ran into him._

"_Inuyasha, my second born, he's still just a child. Back home with his mother." The man looked like he was about to say something to add to his sentence but stopped himself._

"_I decided to name him after my grandparents, Kana-Hoshi, my powerful star." Naraku cuddled with the sleeping child._

"_What if…you knew your son would be well off, away from these dangers? Inuyasha could teach him all kinds of things. He's not the best half breed a father would ask for, but he's certainly an interesting one." The man and Naraku looked on in the distance at the village that they were residing in._

"_You mean as a mate?" Naraku asked as Koga of the wolf tribe, rushed towards them with Bankotsu at his heels. _

"_If you agree on it, I can assure you, my wife's home is probably the safest by far." Naraku had to think this through._

_The demon who was offering made it sound like the last and only choice he had left. Did he really want his child growing up in this dangerous world of demons and humans, either fighting with each other or along side?_

"_If Bankotsu agrees on it, I can go now." Naraku said and looked at his mate as the man stopped in front of the two, looking down at the baby that was being held by Naraku._

"_He turned out to be a half breed after all. Sorry Bankotsu." The young demon, Koga, apologized to Bankotsu but the other man did not appear to be listening._

_Bankotsu looked to be in another world of his own with only him and his family as though the demons in the Tora tribe did not exist. Naraku had to snap him out of his trance. "Bankotsu, this man is asking if we can journey to his mate's home and settle down there for a while. Also…Kana-Hoshi will be his son's mate."_

"_That should be fine then. Koga, please take care of them." Bankotsu smiled and ran off again like a torpedo, leaving Koga behind to watch over his family._

"_We can't afford to waste time, let's go!" The young demon, who had offered his assistance in bringing them to his wife's home, ran ahead of them to clear the path of any dangers._

_Koga, being the gentleman that he was, without warning, took Naraku in his arms and ran off after the young man; holding on to both Naraku and the baby. Tora demons struck at them from both sides, demolishing the village as they did. All the commotion surrounding them woke the baby up, causing the infant to cry its eyes out._

_The Tora demons, a dark shade of blue in color and massive fur that covered their bodies, made the beasts look a little scarier than they were when being fought against. Their leader, Bankotsu's uncle, had just finished picking up a few houses, crushing them between his large jaws._

_Naraku tried to rock the baby back to sleep but the sudden movements caused Kana-Hoshi to cry all the more. The baby's crying got the attention of Bankotsu's uncle and he didn't need to sniff the air to know where they were. He was looking right at them._

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo and Bankotsu had gotten at least 50 of the demons down but there were still more coming. They stopped their mission only to catch their breaths and were about to start up their defenses again until the sound of a crying baby reached their ears.<em>

"_Do not stop! We must hold these ones off before we can guide them away from here!" The priestess had taken charge and was blasting out as many arrows as she could. _

_Bankotsu was stumped as to what to do now. His family was about to be murdered by his own tribe and he was stuck dealing with the ones that were attacking the village. He would have given up his humanity if he were able to see his family again. But the young female was right; he could not afford to stop after coming so far._

_The two of them continued to keep the others at bay while some of them went chasing off after Bankotsu's family. Kikyo was wise not to use all her arrows on each individual but instead, made sure that most of the Tora demons were lined up and used that to strike all of them at once._

_But this wasn't the end and Bankotsu knew this as soon as he heard his lover's voice bouncing off the cliff walls, echoing to his ears. His lover was calling for him and it sounded desperate. _

_Feeling no sense to stay in the area any longer, the man fled to be with his family while Kikyo was left to fend off the demons by herself._

* * *

><p><em>Gripping the soil that he had fallen upon, Naraku was a couple of feet away from Kana-Hoshi and was inching his way as fast as his fingers would let him. In his weakened state, Naraku was not sure whether he would be able to transform into a full demon or not and told himself that it was best not to try. So as a last resort, he called out for his mate.<em>

"_BANKOTSU!" His voice had echoed through out the area just as Koga, the man who was carrying them, finally got up from the ground, grabbing his head._

_An attack from the Tora demons that specialized in fire, who knew the demons, could be this powerful? The demon, who had been leading them, helped Naraku to his feet while Koga quickly grabbed hold of the baby. _

_The Tora demon that had shot the fire ball at them was now calling for the others to their location. The last thing Koga saw before all went black was the look on Naraku's face of horror as both Koga and the baby were blasted by another fireball._

_The young demon who had been showing the way to his home had acted as a shield to prevent the fireball from hitting Naraku. _

"_Koga!" Bankotsu had finally caught up with them but a minute too late as Koga fell to his knees, with the baby still firmly in his arms. _

_The demon's eyes went blank and he collapsed, the baby had stopped crying. Bankotsu and Naraku were both too shocked to move another inch towards the bodies. In a range of anger, Bankotsu managed to chase his tribe away with his mighty sword, dealing damage to the soil along with the Tora demons._

_But the only one who was not shocked about this event was the young demon who had been kind to them all through out the war. The man pulled out one of his swords and walked toward the dead infant in Koga's arms._

"_Stop, don't, he might be alive!" Naraku pleaded with the man but Bankotsu knew what the sword was and smiled reassuringly at his mate._

"_He will be, my sweet." The grounds stopped shaking and Naraku was able to stand again but with the help of Bankotsu._

_The demon with the sword, swung away at something in the air, just inches away from the infant's face. He muttered something and both Bankotsu and Naraku were amazed to see their baby boy alive and this time in a laughing mood. Naraku ran to the infant and held the boy in his arms, feeling his heart beating once more._

"_Thank you." Naraku said and watched as he did the same thing with Koga as he did Kana-Hoshi._

_Seeing as the war was now finally over for the time being, Naraku, Koga, the demon lord, and Bankotsu, all traveled to the home of the young demon's wife. _

"_You've returned already?" A young woman with long, black hair and wearing a long, red kimono came walking out of the house with a small boy clinging to her leg and another boy who walked behind her._

_The young demon that the woman was talking to, pointed to both his children. "This is my eldest son, Sesshomaru, and my second son, Inuyasha. I hope our boys will get along well." Naraku nodded and received warm welcomes from the wife who blushed at the sight of the baby that he held in his arms._

"_Inuyasha, come on over here!" The father of the two children smiled as the said boy rushed over to his father's side._

"_What is it?" The young boy asked, his floppy, white ears, flattening against his skull._

_Pointing to the baby in Naraku's arms, his father said, "This child will be looked after by you, can I trust you to watch over him, Inuyasha? He will be your mate for life." As if it were a staged meeting, Naraku crouched so that the young boy could see the baby up close._

_Fast asleep and almost hidden beneath the wrapped sleeves, the infant's ears and tail twitched upon Naraku's sudden movement. Curious as to what was looking at him, Kana-Hoshi looked back at Inuyasha with wide awake eyes that would have gotten any girl's attention._

"_Father, what's a mate?" Inuyasha's father smiled and ruffled the top of his head._

"_You'll see when you grow up, son. His name is Kana-Hoshi. Remember it, Inuyasha." The said boy looked closer at the infant and smiled as he put his hand to the baby's forehead._

"_Kana-Hoshi, I'll protect you, no matter what!" Naraku, Inuyasha's father and mother all laughed at this and returned to the situation at hand._

"_Now, Inuyasha, you'll have to say goodbye to your mate for the time being." The young boy looked up at his father with a questionable face._

_But he had just met the young baby, why were they intending to send him off so soon? Young Inuyasha didn't know where they planned on taking his would-be bride but he shook his head furiously._

"_You can't! Kana-Hoshi can stay with us, can't he father?" When the eldest son heard this comment, Sesshomaru went inside without a word to anyone._

"_You know how Sesshomaru is, Inuyasha. He's…a bit different from you and your mother. Besides, it's not going to be that long." Naraku's face saddened at the word 'long' and he began to wonder just why he and Bankotsu had decided to let the priestess, Kikyo, take the baby away from his rightful place._

"_Lord Naraku, lord Bankotsu, the child is safe, I presume?" Naraku and Bankotsu nodded and handed over the infant._

_Kikyo examined the baby and could tell right off the bat that the child had previously died and had come back to life. But as it was still a newborn child, the baby did not posses enough power to stay alive for long, so Kikyo had a small plan. Sort of like a ritual._

"_I will proceed to erase this boy's memories. Even a baby this small has the will to remember such events. If we don't erase them, they will likely eat up what is left of his strength and he will die before the night is done." This puzzled everyone listening._

_But mostly Inuyasha's father, who could only stand helpless as the priestess began the small ritual. Naraku and Bankotsu held their son in their arms before letting Kikyo touch the boy's head with her glowing hands. Was this the power of a mighty priestess?_

_A glowing light surrounded the infant and as soon as the baby had awakened, he fell asleep again, his tail and ears disappearing along with what little memories he had. Quiet and in the arms of Kikyo once again, Naraku and Bankotsu agreed for the woman to take the child with her to another world._

'_Kana-Hoshi, goodbye!' Was all that the small boy, Inuyasha could think of when he saw the infant and the woman carrying it, disappear in the shroud of mist that had covered the ground from all the damaged houses._

_**End Flash back~**_

"That was the last time I saw you or that woman, Kikyo. Her younger sister, Kaede, had informed all of us that she passed away while rescuing a baby from the jaws of a Tora demon. But seeing you alive and well…I am grateful for what she's done." Without realizing it, Kana-Hoshi had fallen asleep to the story.

If memory served, the boy was not one to stay awake for boring events. Naraku laughed to himself and let out a tear of joy stream down the side of his face as he held his son closer.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Just so you guys know, Koga is still alive; I just made him a bit quiet in this fic. As I have said, Koga is not a bad person! Sorry if I made this so long! Next time, we'll get to see how Sesshomaru deals with his younger brother's mate. Will they get along? RXR for another fun time!**


	5. Inuyasha's desires!

**Came down with a head cold and now I'm a sneezing catastrophe.**

**WARNING: Contains shounen-ai fluff!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>As Naraku and Harry sat together under the shaking roof of the house, Harry was beginning to wonder if he would ever see his father again. He met Bankotsu for a mere second if not three, and he was already thinking about what the man's personality may be. Was he rough around the edges like Inuyasha or more of a serious worker? He knew it had to be one of them because of his own personality.<p>

The ground shaking brought back bad memories of Naraku's past and he wondered whether it was safe to keep their son here or not. But if Kana-Hoshi was content with being there then he wouldn't keep the boy from enjoying his home world.

After a silent minute passed by, Kagome showed up with Inuyasha right behind her. Inuyasha's ears perked and he looked past the woman's shoulder to see that his mate was still in perfect condition and was not damaged or bruised in any way. He began to relax.

Harry was still so new at being in a half demon form that he couldn't tell which smell were whose nor could he described the distant sounds he had been picking up that must have been at least a mile or two away. He flattened his ears again and nudged his mother, Naraku in the arm.

"You must be tired of being cooped up here with me. Inuyasha, I trust you look after my son. If you don't, I'll just have Bankotsu track you down." Harry had to laugh at this remark. He had never felt so happy and free to be with a strange family such as them.

But as far as friends went, Harry was starting to feel a bit lonesome without his other friends, Ron and Hermione who probably had no idea what he was. Feeling there was no sense in thinking about his past, Harry got up from the soft mat that he and Naraku had been sitting on and went to Inuyasha's side, his ears still flattened against his skull.

"Sorry if you were waiting for me." As Harry looked into Inuyasha's eyes, he could sense that the man was sincere with everything that was being said. He blinked again and this time a new smell arose and Harry wasn't sure if he was the only one to smell it.

He wasn't the only one as both Naraku and Inuyasha could sniff it out as well. A strong, sweet scent that appeared to be coming off of him like he had just taken a bath. Inuyasha seemed to be reacting strangely to the scent and was closing in no Harry when a young man showed up in front of him. It was none other then Bankotsu.

"Not today, mutt! You'll just have to wait until you're finally married off." The young man smiled at Inuyasha who in return, growled at this remark.

"Kana-Hoshi, do not let your smell linger for too long. Your mate will get rather pushy if he senses it any longer." Naraku instructed Harry as Bankotsu shielded his son again from Inuyasha.

Harry nodded in agreement and swished his tail around shyly as Naraku came out from behind the screen door. Bankotsu smiled approvingly and rushed to his mate's side, arms opened wide. Kagome, the young priestess who had brought Inuyasha, blushed slightly at the scene before her and quickly took a few steps back to give them some privacy as a family again.

It was a tale that was passed down from Kikyo's sister and fellow priestesses that a child was given up to another world all for the sake of living in peace. But as the rumors grew day by day, the Tora demons, the ones to have started the whole mess, were not pleased by this act and in their anger, took it out on other villages.

"What are you doing here, Bankotsu. You have a war to finish!" Naraku swatted the young man over the head with his hand and began scolding him for returning.

"It is finished! That lord guy did it! Too bad Inuyasha missed out on the last of them." Harry wasn't sure how this was supposed to be exciting news. Sure it was great that they were leaving the village in peace now, but wouldn't they just come back?

"Big deal, so my dad got carried away and slaughtered them like animals. Now if you don't mind, 'father', I'd like to make way with Kana-Hoshi and be on my way!" Inuyasha grinned slightly and grabbed hold of his mate's arm.

"Idiot, if he takes our son now, he'll mate with him for sure! After him!" Naraku shoved his mate, Bankotsu, out of the small hut of a house and cringed at the very thought of his only son being caressed by the other half demon. It was not something a mother preferred to think about.

Running up behind them, Bankotsu grimaced in agony as the pain he had received from a Tora demon struck a nerve through his legs. He had been running this way and that for a good two weeks now and it wasn't pleasant to think about your only son being taken by a demon that hadn't been properly accepted.

"INUYASHA!" Bankotsu shouted as he leaped his way through the small hills of mud that had been caused by the Tora's destruction of the small village.

Looking back at his father, Harry was a little happy to see that his father was willing to go after him even though he knew he would be in good hands. Wait a minute! Harry didn't know what to think about anymore. Whether he was in good hands or bad hands, he wasn't with his normal friends anymore. Feeling a tad upset, Harry stopped running and pulled Inuyasha back with him.

"Now what?" Bankotsu saw his chance and rushed up in front of the two of them, grabbing hold of Harry's arm.

"Who thought you could run away with our son?" Bankotsu asked as he held onto Harry.

"It's so obvious. His scent is only going to bring other demons far and wide! If I mark him now, they'll be too late to the feast." For some odd reason, Harry felt a little uncomfortable knowing about the other demons. But it wasn't all he was uncomfortable with.

A new feeling like his heart was being crushed rose up inside of him. Had Inuyasha truly meant all that? It sounded cruel and hurtful and all the more, this was the same half demon that he was chosen to be as a mate. Life was beginning to be cruel.

"Whether they're too late or not, I think _I _should be the one who decides who _I _will be with! Inuyasha…we're done!" Bankotsu wasn't so sure what was going on. His son was finally speaking up.

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't have anyone else _but _me! And even if you do, you think anyone's going to be nicer than I am?" Harry was about to leave and go back to the hut but something was stopping him from going.

Harry's tail swung from every direction and his ears were now going wild like he was picking up something from the distance. Bankotsu and Inuyasha looked on with interest as Harry's once short, brown hair, had grown longer up to the middle of his back and the tip of his tail grew bushier. The scent that Harry had emitted earlier grew heavier through the air.

To Inuyasha and any other half demons or full demons alike, it was like an addiction that once you had a taste of it, you'd go running for more. To Inuyasha, Kana-Hoshi was ready for mating and Bankotsu could tell by the way his son was acting.

"Guess I'll let your mother handle this one, Kana-Hoshi. And you, Inuyasha, you better not get any ideas!" Bankotsu took his son by his hands and yanked him back toward the small hut, teetering back and forth.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oh my, stuff to learn from momma!**


	6. Friendly faces and the smell of war!

**Have a carpet and fly to another Arabian night! Disney is always magical!**

**Warning: Contains shounen-ai fluff!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Kana-Hoshi~<strong>

I couldn't explain what was happening to my body. It wasn't stopping; it wouldn't do what I wanted it to. My mind kept thinking about my name and I tried to tell myself that I was Harry Potter but I began to turn on myself and I've felt the name sink into my skin. Kana-Hoshi was slowly taking over my mind and my body. How there could be two different people within me, I still didn't have an answer for that question, not even with my birth mother, Naraku, sitting right behind me, hugging me.

Kana-Hoshi, I could tell, had known Inuyasha's scent since we were very little. It drove him mad and I could feel

Kana-Hoshi's feelings and they were like a boiling pot of hot water. The only thing I could think of now was the fact that Inuyasha was around and that strange feeling that everything was OK again. And like a sudden light bulb going out in my mind, I felt my light bulb go out in my head and everything was dark.

A jolt sent my tail and ears to go haywire and I felt more alive then I ever had before. I was no longer Harry Potter but now…Kana-Hoshi. And I was home with my rightful mother and father. Bankotsu and Naraku both stared at me in surprise when they felt a sudden change within the atmosphere.

"Kana…Hoshi!" I could feel my mother's lips against the back of my head as my father, Bankotsu smiled down at me.

"I'm…home, mother, and father." I could hear Naraku break down crying as though I had left home forever and finally came back after death. My father ruffled my hair just as Inuyasha came in through the door.

"What the heck's going on, my mate is practically complaining! I leave him to you two and you just make him hotter for me! Look at him!" Inuyasha was right; I was getting hotter for him. Just his scent being next to me gave me the willies.

"I-Inuyasha!" I had no idea what came over my body but the next thing I knew, I was hanging off of the other demon's waist.

"Kana-Hoshi, you're not too young, come with me and I'll teach you what being a mate is all about." Inuyasha's hands grabbed a hold of my shoulders and spun me around and walked me out of the house.

**Normal point of view~**

Kana-Hoshi was led out of the house by Inuyasha and both were watched by Kagome who stood aside and looked on with a curious look on her face. The girl then noticed that Bankotsu and Naraku came out after them.

"Our son is all grown up, Bankotsu." The said man merely smiled sadly and put his hand on his mate's back.

All three watched as Kana-Hoshi was dragged by Inuyasha to a nearby creek that ran through the village and was the village's source of water supply. The war that was going on earlier seemed to have stopped for now and was under control, posing no threat for Inuyasha and Kana-Hoshi's moment together. Inuyasha led Kana-Hoshi to the creek and settled the boy near a couple of small boulders that acted as a dam to stop the water from flowing away on them.

"No one's going to bother us now. Since your mom taught you most of it, all I have to do is show you the rest." The creek was deep enough for swimming in it and Inuyasha was sure the people of the village had all since died from the tremendous war that ravaged the village.

The half demon smiled gently at Kana-Hoshi as he took off the upper part of his kimono-like outfit and left it hanging around his waist and waded into the creek which covered most of his body and went up to the tip of his shoulders. Kana-Hoshi, whose tail was still swishing about with excitement since he had awoken from what seemed to be a long nap to him, watched as Inuyasha played with some of the rocks that were nearby, picking up some pebbles and scratching them to resemble Kana-Hoshi's face. Or so he tried.

"I knew I would see you again. I told myself that a billion times and…here you are." As Inuyasha was saying this, he was looking directly into his mate's eyes.

Kana-Hoshi was drawn to Inuyasha's scent again and flattened his ears and leaned in closer to Inuyasha's face, their noses nearly touching. Their noses twitched as an act of smelling each other. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kana-Hoshi's back and pulled the boy in, causing him to flail about.

"Calm down Kana-Hoshi. I'm here." Inuyasha said with a soothing voice and held his mate in his arms, carrying the boy like a princess.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Sesshomaru, do you not get along anymore?" Kana-Hoshi asked, looking up at the young demon for answers.

"Who cares about that guy, let's spend our time _alone!" _Inuyasha smiled and waded deeper into the creek so that they were both up to their heads in the water.

Kana-Hoshi went up to Inuyasha's face and was about to place his lips on Inuyasha's had it not been for the glasses on his face. The boy took them off and tossed them aside and went in again. "Have I caught you at a bad time, Inuyasha?" The said demon growled in a low response. This was probably his worst day of all.

Standing nearby and watching the two of them, Sesshomaru was not surprised to see the two going at it so fast. Kana-Hoshi, embarrassed that they had been spotted by Inuyasha's older brother, put his hands to his face to calm himself down. As for Inuyasha, the man was glaring up at his brother.

"Apparently not, I was only trying to have some time with Kana-Hoshi!" Inuyasha leaped out of the creek, Kana-Hoshi still in his arms, and landed gracefully on both feet.

"So what father had said was true. Forgive me for ruining your so-called, perfect evening, but father is calling for you, Inuyasha. The Toras are back and this time they have gotten hold of a shishi demon. It was a pleasure meeting you again, Kana-Hoshi." With this said Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the two of them.

Kana-Hoshi had forgotten all about the war as did Inuyasha but neither knew that the Tora demons were still on a rampage. Inuyasha looked down at the boy in his arms but he didn't smile. Was it fate that told them not to be together? Inuyasha knew more then anyone when the boy was announced as his mate, that he was sure he would protect the other boy from anything and if he could help it, from everything. But such romantic feelings were obviously too easily won most of the time and most must have required some sort of passing of a test just to obtain the moment he wanted with his mate.

"I'll wait for you, Inuyasha. You will come back, won't you?" Kana-Hoshi looked up at his mate innocently as Inuyasha let the boy down.

"Of course I will! We should get back to the village. Climb on my back!" Inuyasha said and crouched down low enough for Kana-Hoshi to get on.

At first the boy wasn't sure how to get on other then a piggy back ride but he figured it out and hung on to the man's shoulders. Like a speeding arrow, Inuyasha was off! The wind rushed through Kana-Hoshi's long, wet hair that had been floating in the creek when he was being held by Inuyasha and it was now beginning to dry.

Inuyasha halted himself when he saw that they were back at the home of Naraku and Bankotsu. Both Sesshomaru and their father, a mighty lord of demons all around, stood waiting for them. Kagome, the girl who had told Inuyasha of Naraku's instructions, was standing silently by the door of the home. Inuyasha let Kana-Hoshi down gently.

"Welcome back, Kana-Hoshi. Has my son been treating you well?" The father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was a man of mystery as Kana-Hoshi looked the man up and down, he realized the man was a striking resemblance to Inuyasha and his brother.

"Yes sir, very well." Kana-Hoshi smiled sadly, his ears flattening against his skull as he walked quietly back to his mother and father, Bankotsu and Naraku.

"Don't worry, father. I caught the two of them mating in the creek." Once Kana-Hoshi and Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru say this, they both froze up.

"Is that so? Make me a fine grandchild!" The man patted Inuyasha's back roughly but cast away the smile for it was important that they had everyone for this final battle.

Naraku and Kagome took Kana-Hoshi inside the small home while Bankotsu and Inuyasha and his father and brother, stayed outside alongside with Sango and her pet cat-demon, Kilala. They seemed to be waiting for someone and Inuyasha wasn't sure who until the man made his appearance. A man of the wolf demon tribe appeared and began to make himself at home by disregarding all of them and went inside the house.

"Dad, don't tell me he's the guy we were waiting for…" Inuyasha thought aloud to his father and his father looked at his son with a smile on his face.

"Yes, that's Kouga. He's a leader of the wolf tribe so he proved useful for the battle and some of his genes are in Kana-Hoshi's veins too, just thought to let you know." The man replied happily.

Inuyasha was lost as to how it was possible to have three parents unless they had adopted their son; there was no way Kana-Hoshi was a bit like the wolf demon. The boy was too frail to be apart of the demon tribe of wolves.

"I think you lost him, father." Sesshomaru was right as Inuyasha began to search through his brain as to where Kouga had come into all of this.

Bankotsu merely smiled at the happy family setting that could be seen between Inuyasha and his brother and father and began to think back on his own family. Kana-Hoshi had finally awoken his memories and everything could have gone back to the way things were but the Tora demons, _his _family, were declaring war after war against his new family as well as their own kind. And for that, Bankotsu was sure that things between his kind and his family were just not going to get any better.

"With your permission my Lord, I would like to erase the Tora demons. They pose a threat to my family and I can't sit back while they destroy our new home!" Bankotsu was angry and everyone standing next to him could see within his eyes that the man meant everything he said.

"It's up to you, Bankotsu. We will follow your lead." Bankotsu smiled at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. The man knew exactly what he wanted to hear. After all, he too would have done the same for his own sons.

Bankotsu didn't have to think long and hard on this decision, as the Tora demons had planned to rid the world of his only son so many years ago and now they were back trying to eliminate his family once more, the man would not hesitate to kill them all. "Let's do it then!" Bankotsu swung his heavy sword onto his shoulder and smiled at the small group that surrounded him.

This was going to be one heck of a welcoming present for Bankotsu's son.

* * *

><p><strong>An: The next chapter is not the last one so you know; I'll be making the next one a little bit shorter as there won't be much to add for the last one if I made it longer. SO! In the next chapter we'll be seeing a war that had gone on far too long and we'll see the devotion between Kouga and Kana-Hoshi, the boy who has finally awoken his memories!**


	7. Enter Shippo! the Fox demon!

**We're almost done with this fic! YEP! Anyone who hasn't seen the movie for this fic, can search up the name, Biting ripe fruit( This is what I named the video!) And if you see the vid called Biting Ripe Fruit Inu/Harry fanfiction, then that is the one. It has the entire fic for it. I'll explain what happened at the end if you have any questions let me know!**

**Warning: Violence and a big surprise from the future!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p>The war was heading towards Bankotsu's favor and Sango and Kilala had teamed up to kill off another two Tora demons with one shot. Inuyasha's father had also everything under control at his end as did Inuyasha himself. The battle was tiring and just about everyone was hoping to end it quickly so they could all go home to their loved ones. Inuyasha was no different for he too wished to see his mate, fully awakened and happy and smiling like he did when he was a baby. On top of it all, he had someone to show off to his brother not that he cared what his brother thought. Inuyasha gave a low growl and charged at the giant beasts, some in their true forms, others in human forms but with blue symbols encrusted into their foreheads. They proved to be ruthless and menacing as their attacks grew larger and stronger but Inuyasha could feel something missing from the crowd of demons. The leader, Bankotsu's uncle, who had led the entire fleet of Tora demons, had now vanished and there was no trace of him except for a lingering scent that came to a dead end. Inuyasha did not like these turn of events as he saw that Bankotsu had not been fighting his father or uncle yet so where could the demon have gone?<p>

"Inuyasha, don't be swayed by their movements! Attack with all you have in you!" Inuyasha grinned back at his father for giving him a compliment but it soon faded as he set out to look for the missing demon.

The Tora demons increased in numbers by the seconds and Sango was beginning to feel there was no hope for it ever ending. Her human-sized cat-demon, Kilala, had also been hoping for the ending of the demons but everything they seemed to do against them, did not seem to be working. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru also looked to be having a tough time. But Kouga, who had been the newcomer of the group, had looked to be having a great time fooling around with the demons that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Had they known they would bump into a thick rock or boulder, the demons following him would never have done so if they knew.

Kouga laughed aloud as another Tora demon took a fall in the worst way. The demon in question was in its human form at the time as he heard a sickening crack as the human-formed demon fell on a giant, flat rock flat on his back with his eyes still wide open from the shock. The wolf demon looked around and before he could take in the battle zone with his eyes, a giant, blue and white striped Tora demon swiped at the young demon man with one giant paw that had its claws sticking out, ready to slice the man down.

"Hey, watch it fur ball!" Kouga jumped high in the air and swung his legs around, aiming for the beast's giant furry head.

The Tora demon growled angrily and swiped at Kouga's feet this time. The young man was quick on his toes and dodged every attack the monster had to dish out. A finishing blow to the skull from Sesshomaru's poison claws made great work of making sure the demon would not rise again.

Sesshomaru did not hesitate to take out two demons at once with the yellow flash of light and the sound of a WHIP cracking through the air as he made contact with another Tora demon nearby. Kouga had to admit that having the younger demon on their side was a lot more reassuring.

* * *

><p>Back at the home of Naraku, Kagome was watching over the doorway so as to warn them of impending danger. Kana-Hoshi, who had been recently known as Harry Potter, had been nestled next against his mother, Naraku as they sat, waiting for their loved ones to come home so that they could all finally have a peaceful time for once. But as the war raged on, Naraku could sense that it wouldn't end for a while yet.<p>

"Lord Naraku!" Kagome shrieked as she came running up the hall to the screen door, wearing something furry on her head.

"What's that?" Kana-Hoshi asked as he got up from Naraku's lap and glanced through the screen door. The girl, Kagome, was trying so hard not to move so that her young lord could inspect it but she could not keep still for very long as it was moving about on her head.

"Please, my lord, please get it off!" She waved her hands about trying to shoo it off but it would not budge. Kana-Hoshi opened the screen door and took whatever it was, off of the girl's head.

He looked at it closely and noticed its furry tail and a bushy pony of brown hair at the top of its head with a bow to hold the pony in place. Its face was small and chubby with small fangs that could be visible when it opened its mouth. When the small animal-like demon saw Kana-Hoshi, he smiled up at him and sat upright. "It's great to finally meet you! I've heard all about you!" The young demon smiled after saying all this and looked around at the small home.

"Um…who are you?" Kagome made a face at Kana-Hoshi as if to say, 'Keep it away from me!' and stepped back a few steps to give herself room between the young demon and herself.

"You can call me Shippo! I'm a fox demon and I'm your daughter's friend for the future. She said you might need some help." The young demon smiled and wondered why Kana-Hoshi looked so pale all of a sudden.

Naraku and Kagome were both shocked just as much as Kana-Hoshi was after they heard these few words. Naraku all the more because he was finding out he would be a grandparent in the near future. Kagome was only shocked about the part of the young demon coming from the future. Was it possible to do that?

"Did Inuyasha send you to play a prank on me? He's so funny!" Kana-Hoshi laughed it off while Shippo looked at him and did not laugh.

"Inuyasha's your mate isn't he? He gets very mad a lot and doesn't show your daughter much respect. I should know since he takes it out on me all the time." The young demon nodded his head as he said this.

Kana-Hoshi stopped his laughing and looked pale again. He had forgotten that he had hopes of Inuyasha being his mate and that perhaps one day they would be having a family together but he didn't think he'd be finding out this fast. "If we have a daughter, then what's her name?" Kana-Hoshi asked, feeling smart about his choice of words.

"That's easy! Maiko! She has your kind spirit and well mostly just a girl version of you I suppose." Shippo replied with glee. Naraku was already too shocked to absorb anymore as was Kagome who still could not figure out how it was possible to time trip.

"Why did you need to help me for?" Kagome and Naraku listened intently as Shippo looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"Well…Maiko told me that if I helped you out, she would allow me to make her my mate so…sorry sir I mean Mama, I mean-Kana-Hoshi!" Shippo shielded his head and shut his eyes waiting for a blow to the head but it never came.

"Then what happens to me?" Kana-Hoshi asked as he realized just how interested he was getting into this conversation.

The young demon looked up sadly and looked like he was on the verge of tears. "She misses you so much, sir! Inuyasha too, everyone does! I was sent here by Maiko to help you out…so that she can have her mother again." Kana-Hoshi couldn't comprehend what the young demon was saying. Did this mean he was going to…die?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Two more chaps after this one and I'll explain Shippo's time trips! AND the daughter will be in the last chapter so stay tuned.**


End file.
